Dark Souls III-Champions
by ReuahcsKire
Summary: The Ashen One is sent into a world of peril, Will he find his way out or will he find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you came here from My AoT fanfic, Thankyou for reading another story by me! If you are new, Welcome! :D I'll Explain more After the end of this chapter.**

 _Y_ _es, indeed. It is called Lothric, where the transitory lands of the Lords of Cinder converge._

 _In venturing north, the pilgrims discovered the truth of the old words:_

 _"The fire fades and the lords go without thrones."_

 _When the link of the fire is threatened, the bell tolls, unearthing the old Lords of Cinders from their graves..._

 _Aldrich, Saint of the Deep..._

 _Farron's Undead Legion, the Abyss Watchers..._

 _The reclusive lord of the Profaned Capital, Yhorm the Giant..._

 _Only, in truth... the Lords will abandon their thrones..._

 _And the Unkindled will rise._

 _Nameless, accursed Undead, unfit even to be cinder. And so it is, that ash seeketh embers…_

As The Ashen one got up, he looked around the kingdom of lothric and saw something completely different from what he used to live in,

"What… Happened?" He asked himself

He started to walk over from where he was originally buried.

"What is going on?"

He saw a figure standing in the distance and started to approach it.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked the figure

All he got in return was a loud screech and a dagger to his chest plate, He raised his shield and blocked most of the attacks. At the last second he parried the fifth attack and staggered the hollow and thrusting his sword through it, thus ending his life… for now. He walked around and found a well with an item on it he went to pick it up.

"Ashen Flask?" He muttered to himself.

He ran around the corner to a ledge.

"Careful, Careful!" He said

When he got across there was a bonfire. He sat down and felt replenished. He worked his way around a corner and found a ledge, and a message? When he bent down to read it, it said,

"Plunge attack ahead."

As he jumped down, he thrusted his sword through the head of the hollow. It let out a screech of pain before falling dead. The screech attracted the attention of the other hollows around him.

"You wanna play?" he asked all of them "Then let's play!" he roared as he charged into the crowd.

The first one was dead in a matter of seconds, the second one landed a blow but he retaliated by slitting his throat causing blood to smear all over his chestplate. Third one attacked him but he parried it, He thrust his sword through its abdomen and kicked it off, causing it to bleed out. The fourth and final one charged at him with a flurry of attacks, which he all blocked, He cut its leg and then flipped his sword into a reverse hand grip and beheaded the hollow, splattering blood on him.

"That was way bloodier than I thought it was going to be…"

He walked down a path to a massive statue with a coiled sword through it like the bonfires he pulled it out and it disappeared

"Dangit, I wanted that!"

The statue got up and grabbed its halberg

"Oh c'mon!" He yelled

The massive knight swung at him but he rolled under it and stabbed it. The Knight turned around and shoulder bashed him causing him to fly back

"God I was NOT expecting that!" he drank some Estus and charged at the knight.

He jumped on it and shoved his sword through its helmet and breaking through the skull, He jumped off and rolled away

"That's it?" He muttered to himself as he walked away

He heard squelching from behind and he turned around

"Oh co-" he was interrupted by a boney hand to the chest throwing him onto his back

The knight turned into a massive walking serpent. The Ashen One got up and dodged another attack, The Ashen One swung at the knight and cut apart of the serpent off which made it scream in agony, He swung at The Ashen One but missed, The Ashen One jumped on the serpent's head and stabbed one of his eyes and jumped off to throw a knife in the other. The Serpent Knight started to swing blindly, The Ashen One Slid through its legs and jumped on its back and swung into its neck and cut out a big chunk causing the serpent to get sucked back into the body and die, The Ashen One felt more powerful than ever, he looked at his hands and saw he was embered, as he opened the door a gust of wind blew him in the face and he entered fire link shrine.

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! Im just making this chapter to introduce you to this story, im not going to write any more chapters for a while, the next chapter will be sometime next week. Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its been a long week hasn't it? Sorry for the wait, i was caught up in school and my other fanfic, anyways, let's dive in this chapter! And also, i have no idea how to se old english words so… Yeah...**

The Ashen One walked around the main part of firelink shrine to a tower. He saw a man with a long sword, he put it into the scabbard and swung at him, scratching his chest plate.

"Woah… not a friendly." He said

He took out his shield and blocked another attack by him, The man reacted by kicking the shield over and stabbing him and ending his life.

"Huh?" The ashen one asked himself. "Why am I not dead?"

He walked back over to where the man was.

"Ok, now i know how he fights."

He held his shield up and walked towards the man, he tried to kick it again but The Ashen One bashed his leg forward causing the man to stumble back.

"Not this time!" He said, slashing up across the man's chest.

The man tried to drink some estus but before he could the ashen one bashed his arm making him drop it off the cliff. The man grabbed his sword and started to swing. The Ashen One swung but the man bag stepped. He swung at The Ashen One but he rolled under him, He turned around and swung. TANGG! The ashen one parried a strike

"I have you now you son of a-"

Squelching from him riposte blocked the last word. ***We all know what he said*** He looked down and saw a glowing ball of light and he touched it.

"Uchigatana" He said out loud giving it a couple swings "I'll keep this… It's lighter than my other sword."

He walked up to a bar like door but it wouldn't open. He walked around to the main building and walked into it, he looked down and saw a round stone circle. He started to walk down and a woman spoke.

 _Welcome to the bonfire, Unkindled One._

 _I am a Fire Keeper._

 _I tend to the flame, and tend to thee._

 _The Lords have left their thrones, and must be deliver'd to them._

 _To this end, I am at thy side."_

"Ok, What's your name?"

"I have not a name, I am just a firekeeper."

"Oh…" He said looking away blushing. "Why is this happening, she isn't supposed to be my lover she is just my firekeeper."

"Ashen one is something troubling thee?"

"No, just thinking."

"Oh, OK" She said looking away, trying to hide the feelings she had.

 **Hey guys, Thanks for reading, sorry i have been inconsistent, just keep forgetting about this xP. Remember to leave reviews on how it is! anyways, I'll see you in my next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i'm back again, it's been forever since the last chapter, anyways let's start this chapter.**

"Are you ready ashen one?" The firekeeper asked.

"Yes.." he replied sternly.

He drove the coiled sword in the round stone circle, He was teleported to the high wall of lothric

"How did… what?" He asked himself confused. "So apparently by shoving swords in stone circles teleport you to random areas… that makes sense…"

He walked down a path which led to a bonfire, he lit it and proceed down a flight of stairs. When he reached the bottom he was greeted by a thrust from a halberg.

"Mpfh" Was the only sound he could muster in retaliation and his world started to fade away.

"What? How am i here?" Were the only words he could say.

He walked back down and was greeted by the same jab but he blocked it, he proceeded to yank the halberg out of the hollows hands and threw it aside, he grabbed the hollow and drove his sword through the abdomen, killing it. He threw the limp hollow to the side and blocked an incoming attack from a dog. He kicked the dog off the ledge and into the seemingly endless void below. 'Patang!' a loud sound of metal hitting metal rung into his ears, he looked behind him and there was an archer aiming at him with a crossbow. He sprinted up the ledge slashed at him, the surprised hollow only backed up and fell of the wooden platform falling into the rubble getting impaled by a large pointy boulder

"This place has definitely seen better days" he said walking back down the stairs, A axe wielding hollow charged up and swung at him, the ashen one tried to dodge but his arm got caught by the axe and he stumbled backwards.

"Oh god that did not feel good." he said looking at his arm, there was a huge open gash on his bicep he drank some estus and charged at the hollow, slashing him up the chest and kicked him on his back, He plunges the sword through the hollows heart region killing it.

He walked down another flight of stairs and runs into another axe hollow and a bigger dog, the axe hollow looks the same but the dog had remnants of skin and fur scattered on its bones, they both attack at the same time, he killed the hollow relatively easily but had a hard time with the dog, it wouldn't stay still, he waited for the dog to attack and he thrusted his sword through the mouth, killing it. A corpse was propped up in a slouching/sitting position, he touched the glowing orb in its lap and it read "soul of deserted corpse"

He walked over to the iron barred door and tried to open it, it wouldn't budge, he walked up the stairs and ran to a building and he walked in.

 **And there we go guys! The end of this chapter. I will try to have the next one out within the next two days, Thanks for reading… bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Today is a little different, here is my character's backstory!**

The ashen one walked into the building, a thief attacked him, He blocked the first few attacks, then the thief yanked the shield out of his arms and slashed his chestplate, the ashen one grabbed his dagger and thrusted it into its gut, he picked up the dagger.

"I'll keep this, i'll use it for when I need a light weapon" He muttered to himself.

He ran down a flight of stairs, he looked around and spotted a woman's corpse, we walked over to investigate, she was clutching something, it looked like some kind of wooden ring, he took it out from her hands and read the words scribbled on the inside.

"Made by Aldred"

He collapsed, ***like the gesture*** and started to tear up.

"Mother…" He said quietly.

 ***Beginning of backstory/flashback***

"Aldred" His mother said in a sweet voice, "Aldred what happened?"

He looked down at all of the bruises and scratches on his arms and legs."T- The dogs started to attack me, so I ran into the woods, there were too many low branches, I got hit by so many…"

"Whose dogs?" His mother stood up practically yelling.

"His" He said pointing to a man watching them.

She walked over to him, and started yelling. The man started yelling back, he slapped her and he stumbled back. Aldrich got up and ran towards the man, screaming he was just about to punch when the memory faded, It went to a new one in a big open room, there was a straw dummy and a man sitting by the dummy. He roared as he punched the dummy, his hand cutting through it like butter.

"You have done well my son." A man said.

Aldred looked up and replied "Thank you father.

He walked out of the room, down some stairs and to the house, he heard a chuckle and was shaken from his memory.

"Ahhh what do we have here, Hello… Aldred."

Aldred spun around to look at the man, he looked the same as he did in the memory, just older.

"Who are you?" He said angrily.

"Merly but an old friend." He replied

"You're no friend of mine." He said drawing his sword.

"Now now, don't get to feisty, your mother was the same and look what happened to her." The man replied.

Aldred roared as he swung the katana at the man, who just simply dodged and tripped him.

"This is exactly what i'm talking about, everyone in your family fights like this, your father did, your mother did, and you do. You were even a knight who tried to link the first flame, granted you failed but still, you got that far." He said mocking him.

Aldred got up and charged at him, swinging, the man dodged again but aldred shoved his dagger in the ground and used it to swing him towards the man, He tried to dodged but his arm was nicked by the dagger.

"Not bad, your mother had a few surprises, but she was weak and frail, she was dead within minutes." He said mockingly

"Shut up!" Aldred yelled. He suddenly became embered but not just any ember, it was blue. His eyes were glowing like blue fire and he felt a huge boost of power. He charged forward and swung his katana, it missed the ban but a trail of fire was left behind and that seared his arm. He grabbed it and yelled in pain, Aldred looked at the man in the eyes and picked him up by the neck.

"You are wea-" The man was about to say, but before he would finish Aldred thrusted the katana into his gut and twisted it, slowly burning the man as he screamed in agony. Once he was dead Aldred dropped him and stumbled to his mother's body, falling over, unconscious by her.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i did writing it,** **I decided to give Aldred a name because i wanted him to be known by something other than "Ashen one" I also added in that power you just read about him using, what do you think? Remember to leave a review and tell me how he should learn to control it, I also decided to make his fire/ember Blue instead of Red for this, I will say, Red is when he is angry but Blue is when he is enraged, the reason I did this was Blue fire is usually hotter than Red fire, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Remember to leave a Review and please favorite or follow this story if you like it! Anyways, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! sorry i haven't been uploading, im trying to think of new ideas and i just got DS3 so ive been playing that, i hope you understand...

-ReuahcsKire (My new name)


End file.
